


"What Was I to do, Bucky?" [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [165]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Art, Blood and Injury, Fanart, Fights, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve gets into another fight. Bucky is not happy at all.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [165]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Stucky Secret Santa 2019





	"What Was I to do, Bucky?" [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For [ Actionjaxkol](https://actionjaxkol.tumblr.com/), some 30s Stucky Angst =D
> 
> ...I apologise for this being late, both my PC and scanner would not co-operate.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
